Khan of Jelbania
The Khan of Jelbania (Jelbek: Ѥлбєк Хән, Jelbék H'án) was the title of the reigning monarch of Jelbania. Rare among Terran monarchies, the position is elective, this being the duty and honour of the the Kurultai. The title was abolished in 4358 with the occupant of the throne being promoted to the title of Khagan. History Jelbania was declared a Khanate in November 3502 by the 'Great Kurultai' which had sat for 18 months, deliberating on the issue. The clans of Jelbania had united under the leadership of Shlajkai Genzismrko Vrn to oust the powerful Jetzri clan in 3500. Various models of monarchy were considered and the clans decided on an elective monarchy and chose Chief Genzismrko as the very first Khan. The monarchy endured for most of the next six centuries and was abolished in 4208 when a Metzist government ousted the last Jeztri Khan, Shlajkai V. It was briefly restored in 4285 but collapsed once again 4299. Election The Khan is elected by his peers on the right bank of the River Drtéréksrne in Perimor. The winner has to garner at least two thirds of the vote and is expected to feign disinterest and reluctance upon a formal offer of the Crown by the Marshal of the Kurultai (equivalent to the Speaker of a legislative house). To qualify as a candidate, one must be a noble male of high rank (and proven solid character) in the one of the dozens of clans of Jelbania or other countries. Household The Khan is granted annual funding by the Kurultai to run his household which is separate from Government expenditure. The Khan received 322 million JEL (around 20 million LOD) per annum. The Khan's highest ranking Household officials were the forty Masters. The most prestigious of them include: *Master of the Tributes *Master of the Royal Stables *The Great Master *Master of the Hunt *Master of Ceremonies *Master of Robes *Master of Migration *Master of the Women (traditionally a eunuch) The Khan's Court always has a large population in addition to dozens of lesser wives and hundreds of servants, several fosterlings from the noble clans reside at the Purple Palace. It is not unknown for the total population of the Purple Palace to exceed 1,000. Residences The Khan and his court reside in the Purple Palace. It is his main official residence. In autumn the court moves north east to western Rilmos where the Khan's mountaintop palace the Tanpytz (sky place) In winter the court returns to the Purple Palace staying until summer when it travels to the far south of Nemawar to the Khan's lakeside palace the Hydwaspytz (water place). Powers The Khan's powers are largely limited to defence, foreign policy and internal security. The Khan generally delegates these powers to Mnistrs and/or Yabeks (viceroys) that he appoints himself and he chooses to play an active part of the Mnistry when he desires to do so. The Khan has little power over domestic affairs other than national security policy. He has great power over regulating cultural affairs and mediating in disputes between clans and rural communities. Address The Khan is addressed as His Exalted Highness. This is also extended to his wife (or senior wife) who is addressed by the feminine equivalent - Khatun. The children of the Khan are referred to as Princes (Khansrmko) and Princesses (Khandrsme). Full title His Exalted Highness Jelbék Haján (Khan), Supreme Commander of the Great Jelbék Horde, Lord of the Jelbek Steppes, Purple Wolf of the Jelbeks. List of Khans Category:Jelbania monarchy Category:Jelbania Category:Monarchy